This invention concerns a process for the differentiation of particles (particularly cells), belonging to at least two grous of particles in a medium, which can rotate around an axis of rotation parallel to the axis of rotation of a rotating electrical field.
It is known from Z. Naturforsch. 37 c, 908-915 (1982), "Rotating Field-Induced Rotation and Measurement of the Membrane Capacitance of Single Mesophyll Cells of Avena sativa", W. M. Arnold and U. Zimmermann, that individual cells, protoplasts in this case, can be brought into rotation in a rotating electrical field, which is produced by four electrodes, for example, with each being displaced from the others by 90 degrees. It is also known that individual cells of a specific species of cell can be set into maximum rotational speed at a specific frequency of the rotating field (the so-called characteristic frequency).
When using the known process, cells which have different characteristic rotational frequencies for a particular maximum rotational speed can be differentiated from one another by adjusting the frequency of the rotating field to the characteristic frequency of one group of cells. The different cells can then be differentiated from one another by their different rotational speeds. However, with this procedure in a specific case, the differentiation on the basis of the differing rotational speeds may be truly difficult, so that the difference can be recognized visually only with practice.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a process which facilitates for the operator the differentiation of particles on the basis of their rotational behavior in comparison with known differentation procedure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a procedure for differentiating particles which is also applicable to particles of a nonbiological type.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for implementing the process.